warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan Warriors Den
This is where the warriors sleep. It is in a large bramble bush under the branches of the fallen beech. Residents *Squirrelflight *Cloudtail *Thornclaw *Leafpool *Spiderleg *Birchfall *Whitewing *Berrynose *Hazeltail *Mousewhisker *Poppyfrost *Cinderheart *Lionblaze *Foxleap *Icecloud *Rosepetal *Toadstep *Blossomfall *Bumblestripe *Dovewing *Ivypool *Tigerheart Roleplay Mousewhisker padded into the den, every nest was empty except Leafpool's, she had been on the moonhigh patrol and the dawn patrol. Ducksplash 21:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Cloudtail walk in, "Hi," He mews quitely. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 02:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart padded in, sat in her nest and began to lick herself. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "How is Lionblaze, Cinderheart," Cloudtail askes. (Who RP's him anyway, and are they mates?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "He's doing well." Cinderheart meowed between licks. (Nobody RPs him yet, and yes, they are mates.) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thats good." Cloudtail mews, settelling down in his nest. (You want me or maybe splash/ducky to RP him?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart nodded. She gave her chest one last lick before settling down in her nest. (That would be great!) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, so...should I? Lol, You and I control all the power couples xD) Cloudtail wonders where his mate is. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, if you want to. Also, if Cloudtail wants Brightheart, she sleeps in the nursery.) Cinderheart decides she hungry and pads out into the camp. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (She does? But....oh yeah! She still has kits xD I forgot xDDD) Cloudtail remembers his kits and falls asleep. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (lol!) Dovewing padded into the warriors den. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cloudtail snores softly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing looks around. Seeing that Ivypool isn't there, she walks out again. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Cloudtail snores loudlier. (Is that even a word xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (I don't think so. XD) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Territory Category:Dens Category:Camps